chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Block N Roll
Block N Roll is the 126th level in Chip's Challenge 1. The current AVI scores 439, but the highest time scored on this level is 443. As the real part of an April Fools' Day 2010 hoax, a gain of 6 was revealed in the northwest room, increasing the maximum time from 442 to 443. Although 4 of the moves have been discovered, the saved moves have not yet been used in a full AVI recording, although they are in the current public TWS. The second video shows only the new northwest route in a special test level made specifically for the purpose of testing such routes. To add to this challenge, Block N Roll is full of walkers, which causes it to be one of the hardest bolds in the set to even get close to. Fortunately, Block N Roll isn't as hard to simply complete as it is to optimize, although the northwest block puzzle is still very difficult. Move the first two blocks directly to the water, then move the five blocks in the vaults on the sides 2L or 2R to reach the chips and the block itself for use. In addition, one other free block is located at the bottom. Six blocks reaches one chip, and two more gets to a second chip. Now, go through the walker rooms to the first room on the south end, shove block 5 into the water, block 4 anywhere from 2U to 6U depending on the current state of the walkers, and then use block 2, followed by the other two in either order, depending on where the walkers are currently moving. In addition to the variable movement of block 4 and the variable order of the final two blocks, an additional strategy is to move block 4 L as Chip is collecting block 3; this makes the task take 2 longer, but returns this by reducing the other task by 2, and can be used if going directly to block 3 would or could lead to being stopped. Players of Blobnet will be familiar with these types of strategies, although logic usually plays a greater role when dealing with walkers. From here, play all the way to the top and step onto the gravel, where some bugs are bouncing around. If no more than 3 is lost, Chip can pass this part without having to wait for a bounce back. The difference between the 439 and 440 routes is that in the solution given, Chip didn't make it through only 3. Wipe the chips out from the beehive, then play to the northwest block room and start pushing some blocks through: 4U 2D 2L 2U 2L 2D (2D 2L) 2R 2D 4L (2D L) 4L 6D 2U 2R DU 2R 2D 3R 7L RD and circle around to pick up the remaining three chips. Return to the center of the rooms and play east, then north to reach two side paths to a pair of wedges, and then move past the socket on the right to the very bottom, with a bunch of blocks and bugs circling the edge. Every odd block from the northwest in forwards reading order is hot. Play off the gravel in a zigzag: 4:DR 2:2:UL 2:UR, and then walk to the exit on the far east side. Walkthrough * This is a 439 route. More information on different routes can be found in the guide.